


Feels Like Forever

by actual_musical_trash



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Sleepy Ted, after the apocalypse, tagging is hard, tedgens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_musical_trash/pseuds/actual_musical_trash
Summary: Uh,idk, just kinda threw this together. Ted and Henry survived the Hatchetfield-pocalypse and live together in Clivesdale now. Henry leaves for work. Ted is still a bit paranoid about the apocalypse.





	Feels Like Forever

 

 

I woke up one morning to sunlight in my eyes. Henry must have opened the blinds. That weirdo always woke up early, even when he didn't have an early class to teach. Since Mr. Davidson had died and we evacuated Hatchetfield, I hadn't had a job but didn't really need one. Turns out being a biology teacher pays well enough for two people on its own.

I could hear that beautiful man singing from the other room. I don't think he had fully adjusted to the smaller size of our apartment, after living in a huge apocalypse fortress thing. But since the first noise complaint from our neighbor, he's tried to keep his music quiet, at least before 10am.

I yawned and stretched my legs over the side of our bed. Ugh, why is it so cold in here? I wrapped our blanket around myself like a cocoon and shuffled out of bed.

Henry was waltzing around our tiny kitchen with a cup of coffee, eyes closed, humming along to the background music. I couldn't help but smile at how peaceful and happy he looked. A nice contrast to the fear and desperation that used to fill his eyes back in Hatchetfield. He didn't even notice I was awake until he heard me flop down onto the couch, and even then it was still questionable if I was asleep or not.

Through my half closed eyes, I saw him smile as he walked over to me.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. It's almost noon, you should get up."

I reached out my hand as if asking him to pull me up, but instead I pulled him down on top off me and absorbed him into my blanket cocoon.

"Hey!"

He let out a musical laugh.

"You left me alone in the bed this morning. You owe me this."

Another laugh.

"Fine..."

I liked this, feeling the weight of a whole other human being smushing me into the couch.

I think I fell back asleep at one point, but suddenly Henry was trying to get up. So soon?

"Ted, I've got to go. My class starts at 2:00."

I rolled myself on top of him, he still had half an hour.

"No. Stay."

He laughed.

"You present a very convincing argument, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

If a real convincing argument was what he wanted, then that's what he was gonna get. I began gently placing kisses all over his face, and down his neck. He closed his eyes and put his hands on my waist, pulling me tighter. I ran my fingers through his beautiful silver hair, and started rubbing my hips against his.

"Ted, I-I'm serious... I've gotta go..."

His breathing was shallow and his words were labored. I chuckled to myself. Sometimes he was too easy to get going, but I knew this was unfair. I gave him one last kiss and climbed off of him. He took a few minutes to compose himself, then got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you in an hour, Ted."

His cheeks were still bright red.

"Can't wait."

Once he was gone, I turned on the radio, just to have some background noise. Henry would have made fun of me if he'd seen me bopping around to cheesy pop music, but I didn't care. I had an hour until he would come back.

 

I was getting worried. It was almost 5:00, Henry should have been back by now. I started pacing as thoughts raced through my head. Are the infected back? Has he been taken? No Ted. Try to be reasonable. Maybe he was regular kidnapped or dead. No that wasn't any better... I felt tears prick my eyes as I thought about life without Henry. I knew I was probably overreacting but I couldn't help it. I loved him so much, and I hadn't even told him yet.

When I finally heard the lock clicking in the front door and saw him open it, I nearly knocked him over with the speed I ran to him with. I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could as he gripped the doorframe, still unbalanced from the impact. "Where the hell were you?"

"Aw, were you worried?"

He laughed to himself. I pushed him away.

"Actually, yes,I was. You should've been home over an hour and a half ago. I thought something happened to you... it's not funny..."

He finally got a good look at my face, and seeing my puffy eyes and flushed, tear-stained cheeks, he wrapped one arm supportively around my waist and raised the other to my face. I stared into his midnight-blue eyes as he gently wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Theodore."

He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I was doing some quick grading and then a student came in asking for some help with a lab and I guess I really lost track of time."

I buried my face in the crook of his neck. We swayed back and forth in this spot, to music neither of us could hear. I looked up at him, his tired eyes half closed as he smiled at me.

"Henry I-I...love you."

Surprise flashed across his eyes and his smile dropped. I shouldn't have said it. It's only been two months since we started dating, he probably thought I was moving too fast. Regret started to rise in my throat, a sour taste filling my mouth.What now? Why wasn't he saying anything? Breathe, Ted, breathe. What do I do if he kicks me out? Why d-

"I love you too, Ted."

Relief flooded my entire body and I leaned in for a kiss. He pulled away after a second with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Now, I believe you have some unfinished business from this morning to attend to."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments greatly appreciated.  
> :)


End file.
